


Don’t Leave

by yanfu



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfu/pseuds/yanfu
Summary: Damian gets seriously injured in a fight. Jon, of course, panics.





	Don’t Leave

It was easy to forget how fragile humans were. How fragile  _ Damian _ was. Jon hadn’t been paying attention, hadn’t been fast enough to stop it. By the time he has noticed his friends situation, he was being held up by a blade in his chest. Jon released a guttural cry as he knocked the villain away from Damian. The villain had been more powerful than either of them had realized, but seeing Damian hurt had given Jon a surge of strength he hadn’t known he was capable of. Jon quickly took care of the villain and his friends, before rushing to Damian’s side. 

“D? Damian, please you gotta get up. Please wake up.” Jon sobbed, trying to shake his friend awake. There was blood, so much blood. Jon hadn’t realized anyone could bleed so much. He’d seen Damian bleed before, seen him unconscious before, but not like this. Damian was still unresponsive, but Jon could hear his shuddered breath and a faint heart beat that was getting weaker as the seconds rolled by. Jon struggled to keep his eyes clear, his hands steady as he ripped off a piece of his cape and pressed it to Damian’s wound. 

‘It’s ok Dami, I got you’ he sniffled ‘you’re gonna be ok. You have to be or I’ll never forgive you.’ He said as his voice wobbled. He carefully picked up Damian’s frail frame and flew as fast as he could. 

Jon hadn’t been there, when Damian died. He hadn’t even known Damian yet, but holding Damian now in his arms like this he couldn't help but be reminded of it. It was all too similar. The blade had pierced his scar from back then. Jon had only seen the scar once, Damian didn’t like to talk about it, and Jon didn’t want to ask. But they both knew. This time, Damian hadn’t been stabbed by a crazy clone of himself, and this blade hadn’t left an exit wound. Jon hoped that was enough, hoped the circumstances were different enough that Damian would pull through this time. He couldn’t stomach the other option, not yet, not now. Jon gripped Damian tighter, fought the growing tears in his eyes. He heard a muffled groan come from the unconscious boy in his arms. He looked down to see two emerald eyes looking back at him. He seemed out of focus, as if in a haze.

‘Jon…’ he mumbled. Jon almost cried again. He had never heard Damian sound so weak, so frail. 

‘It’s ok Dami, you’ll be ok. Just stay with me, please. Try not to fall back as-‘ but Damian’s eyes had already rolled back into his head. Jon could hear Damian’s heartbeat getting weaker, he had to fly faster. There was still so much he wanted to do with Damian. He wanted to go on more adventures with him, get in trouble with him. He wanted more sleepovers, more study sessions, more  _ time.  _ He wanted more time. Needed more time. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He wanted to be more to D than just a partner, more than just a friend, he wanted to be  _ more.  _ He wanted to be by Damian’s side forever.

‘Please don’t leave me.’ He whispered, a small tear landing on Damian’s cheek. 

Dark. He’d felt this kind of dark before, when he died. It was the dark in between life and death. He couldn’t say it was a pleasant experience, it wasn’t exactly one he had ever planned to repeat. It was a strange sensation, like floating, like there was nothing and everything all at once. The dark pulled him, but he remembered. He remembered a blade in his chest, for the second time in his existence. This time felt slightly different though. The first time, he let the dark have him. There was nothing tethering him to the world, nothing keeping him from falling. Not until he felt his father's warm, strong arms embrace him and he was back. This time, though, he fought the dark. He had a lifeline, he could hear the faint sounds of a heart monitor. Could feel the soft hands of his best friend, his tether. When he came to he found himself in a hospital bed, his chest bandaged heavily. He looked down and saw Jon’s hand wrapped around his own, as if Jon had been afraid he’d run away. Jon’s head was laying on the bed, and it was clear to Damian he had been there a while. Such displays of affection usually annoyed Damian, but it warmed him to know he had a friend who cared so much. Damian gave Jon a reassuring squeeze, and the latters head shot up.

‘Damian! You’re awake! I was so worried. Are you feeling ok? You’re not in pain are you?’ Jon’s concern was heartfelt and genuine, and Damian had to stifle a laugh. He realized this kind of behaviour would annoy him coming from just about anyone else, but he decided he’d tolerate, even enjoy it, from Jon. 

‘I am not so fragile to complain about this, I’m alright Jon’ he paused ‘thanks to you.’ Jon turned to look Damian in the eye, and Damian could see his face was tear streaked and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. 

‘You almost died’

‘Would not be a first for me’ was Damian’s response. It clearly was the wrong thing to say, as Jon’s look of concern changed to mild anger. 

‘I can’t lose you, D. Please don’t leave me alone.’ He sniffled. Damian hesitantly moved to wipe a falling tear from Jon’s face. 

‘I’m sorry for frightening you.’ He said. Normally, Damian would feign irritation, push Jon away when he got too close, but he found he didn’t want Jon to go away this time. Jon suddenly moved to envelop Damian in a tight hug, and to Damian’s own surprise, he moved to return it. 

‘If you ever do that again, I won’t forgive you, ever’

‘Tt, such a childish threat.’ He said, but he felt his cheeks warm. 

‘I hate you.’ Jon said, but there was no malice behind the words, there was a fondness, an affection.

‘Glad to hear it.’ came Damian’s response.

Jon was Damian’s home, he realized. He felt safe in his arms, solid. He always had someone to come back to, someone waiting for him, no matter what. Perhaps someday they would be more than partners, more than friends, but for now, for now Damian was content just having Jon by his side. 

_ My beloved.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing DamiJon so I hope I got their characters down alright! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
